


True Love

by KKKKKKKASIH



Series: Haikyu!! Coldplay requests :) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKKKASIH/pseuds/KKKKKKKASIH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a song from Coldplay; Oikawa tries to get over Iwaizumi and fails effortlessly- until he meets someone whom could be the one crazy enough to love a nut like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This if for Cin! :) @cina027 on twitter.

_'Tell me you love me,_

_If you don’t,_

_then don't lie,_

_Lie to me.'_

 

Oikawa had woken up to the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of eggs sizzling in kitchen, a room away. He opened his eyes slowly and his brain followed suit- the realization sinking in that it was a Thursday morning, this wasn't his bed and that he wasn't supposed to have stayed here overnight. He sat upright on the bed, shaking the sleep off from his head and tried calling out for Suga- but an unattractive screech came out instead and so he quickly closed his mouth shut while internally yelling at himself for letting himself get caught into this mess.

He coughed thoroughly and as quietly as he could a few times before he attempted at calling out for Suga again- "Suga-chan?" The racket in the kitchen stopped- and so did Oikawa's heartbeat. He held his breath as he heard Suga's footsteps pitter patter closer and closer to the bedroom.

A mop of ashen hair, big brown eyes and a brilliant smile appeared as Suga stuck his head out of the doorway, looking at Oikawa with the same fun-loving expression Oikawa had come to warm up to. "Yes, Oikawa-kun? I was making breakfast, if you don't mind that is. Come join me in 5 minutes, won't you?" Suga said with a warm tone to his voice. Oikawa nodded and watched Suga skip back into the kitchen- only to be left to his own thoughts again.

 

_‘And I wish you could have let me know,_

_What's really going on below,_

_I've lost you now, you let me go,_

_But one last time.’_

 

 He was partnered up with Suga for a sociology project that made up 20% of the term's total score for their finals. The project would last about three months’ worth of collecting and analyzing Volleyball reviews (it was thankfully a topic Oikawa didn't have to debate on, considering that Suga was just as enthusiastic to run around conducting random interviews with random people, at random times and at random places). Five months prior, he had gotten turned down Iwaizumi and had been no more different than a hermit for the rest of the time that followed after the rejection.

Until Sugawara Koushi came at him like a whirlwind that knocked him off his feet the moment he shook Oikawa's hand enthusiastically after they had gotten partnered up during the lecture. If Oikawa was being truthful, he was incredibly wary of how positive and enthusiastic the white haired man could be. Suga somehow reminded him of himself when he wasn't as bitter as he was now- but Suga proved Oikawa's beliefs to be wrong went Oikawa had found Suga curled up in his apartment for two weeks straight after finding out that Daichi had proposed to his girlfriend, whoever she was.

 

 

_‘Tell me you love me,_

_If you don't then lie,_

_Lie to me.’_

 

 

That was the first and last time he had ever seen Suga look lost and dejected.

 

 

_‘Remember once upon a time,_

_When I was yours and you were blind,_

_The fire would sparkle in your eyes, And mine.’_

 

_‘So tell me you love me,_

_And if you don't then lie,_

_Lie to me.’_

 

Although their assignment as a pair had ended last fall, Oikawa often found himself lugging his body around in Suga's apartment more than he should- and Suga encouraged him to stay as long as he liked. Suga was well aware of Oikawa's fall out with his long time childhood friend (ex-childhood friend now) and had always done his best to ensure that Oikawa learn to cope through the mess he was in. This led to the warmth in Oikawa's cheeks as he thought about three things;

1) That Sugawara Koushi was NOT Iwa-chan.

2) That Sugawara Koushi might not break his heart.

 

And three..

 

Oikawa rolled off bed and stretched his legs, before getting off the comfy mattress to walk to the kitchen quietly enough. Oikawa knew that maybe he could finally open up his heart again. That maybe he could laugh around like he used to. That maybe he could look at himself and feel loved again. Suga was pouring the freshly brewed coffee into two porcelain mugs when he noticed Oikawa trying his hardest to suppress his mouth into an awkward smile.

 

 

_‘Just tell me you love me,_

_If you don't then lie,_

_Lie to me,_

_If you don't then lie,_

_Lie to me.’_

 

 

The ashen haired boy laughed at the sight, picking up the mug and passed it to Oikawa with careful hands. Oikawa realized that he loved the sound of Suga's voice and he too broke into laughter when his deepest fears dissipated from his heart.

3) That Sugawara Koushi may just be the one crazy enough to love a nut like him.

 

 

_'And call it true,_

_Call it true love,_

_Call it true,_

_Call it true love'_

**Author's Note:**

> Anything written in italics are the lyrics to the chosen song!


End file.
